


The Voice

by sadttitude



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadttitude/pseuds/sadttitude
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape and underage.





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes, please, point them out /nicely) and I’ll fix them ASAP.

She woke up in the middle of the night for the third time this week. It has been a long time since she had had a good night sleep, but this time she wasn’t alone. Spencer had come over her apartment like almost every weekend they had off and they had fallen asleep on the couch while watching something on TV. Spencer. Her colleague and best friend. His head was lulled to a side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, serene and handsome as she always thinks of him. 

The nightmares wouldn’t go away, but she couldn’t let him know. He had already faced a lot, he doesn’t need to worry about her. And it’s not like talking about them will help her, no, she had tried before and yet they seem to get worse over time.

Always the same voice, always the same god damned barn and the god damned pen, the god damned animals and the voice. 

She was so young, barely a teen. All she can remember when she wakes up is the voice, the rest is just a blur. But the nightmares… it’s like a never ending loop, a VHS that keeps playing and rewinding, playing and rewinding, and everything feels so real, so vivid. His voice filled with the dirty lust of a perturbed man taking away the girl, marking her mind, branding into her like they do to the cattle. 

She didn’t notice she was crying until Spencer shook her out of her state. Of course he had to ask what was wrong.

 

**“Just hold me”**

 

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got this image on my mind while reading The Silence Of The Lambs a while ago and had some unconnected sentences. I just completed it a few minutes ago while listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JU_l3w0f7o as it really inspired me to continue and make something out of those sentences. Of course, as it’s rushed some things may not make sense. I also know it has nothing to do with The Silence Of The Lambs, but I do wish to make something with it and Criminal Minds. Let me know if you are interested!  
> I'm sorry the title sucks so bad, but I wrote this on my Tumblr (sadttitude.tumblr.com) and didn't think of a title until I had to post it here. Suggestions are welcome since I'm not happy with it.
> 
> Side note: I didn’t specify whether “she” is reader or a character because I liked it that way. I also didn’t specify their relationship so anyone can make their assumptions. Do you think they are a couple, just friends, or hidden feelings?


End file.
